The present invention relates to a sheet prepared for the binding.
More specifically, the invention relates to a sheet providing a lateral or upper strip, that allows to bind the same coupling with other sheets and/or a binding cover.
The invention further relates to an adhesive band for binding loose sheets.
As it is well known, in the office working it often occurs to have to or to wish to bind different sheets, printed by the computer, written by typewriter or containing drawings and graphical representations, in order to confer to the work a more proper format.
Obviously, except for particular cases, it is not always possible to refer to an bookbinder outside the office, involving remarkable costs and not negligible time to end the work.
Therefore, in many offices binding machines are provided, said machines being specifically studied and realised to this aim.
Sheets are placed within a cover, prepared along its back portion with a heat activated glue or both sides adhesive tape strip.
Sheets and cover are than placed into a binding machine, provided with a heating system, by electrical resistance or other system, dissolving the glue or both sides adhesive tape provided in the cover within which the sheets are provided.
At the end of this operation, it is necessary to wait for the solidification of the glue or both sides adhesive tape, until when the binding has been finished.
It is well evident that said solution, even if more advantageous than the one providing the sending of the text to be bound at the bookbinder, has many drawbacks.
First of all, reference must be made to the initial expenses to buy the binding machine, expense that even if not so high, cannot be completely negligible.
However, most relevant problem is undoubtedly that of time necessary to make and complete the binding.
Furthermore, it must be taken into consideration that it is impossible to make many bindings at the same time, so that in some cases time is even longer.
Also other systems exists requiring the drilling of the sheets, the use of plastic rings or spiral and suitable machines for drilling and applying the same. They are systems having all the above problems.
In this situation, it can be introduced the solution according to the present invention allowing to obtain perfectly bound documents.
Main object of the present invention is that of providing a solution allowing the bonding of loose sheets in a very quick and reliable way.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a solution for binding loose sheet extremely cheap.
These and other objects are obtained according to the present invention suggesting a sheet having along one edge and adhesive strip, protected by a silicone band, realised in such a way to be grasped for its removal during the binding.
Furthermore, the solution according to the present invention proposes a band prepared with a glue layer in order to make it adhering to a paper sheet to be bound with other sheets by the same glue.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a sheet prepared beforehand for the binding, characterised in that it provides a glue or both sides adhesive tape strip along at least one of its edges, or close to the same edge, and a silicone material band, releasably placed on said glue or both sides adhesive tape strip and having at least a portion not coupled to said glue or both sides adhesive tape strip to grasp the silicone band during its removal and the binding.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said sheet can provide said glue or both sides adhesive tape strip, and the relevant silicone band on both sides, on opposite surfaces.
The glue or both sides adhesive tape strip on the sheets according to the invention can be provided on a lateral edge or on an upper or lower edge.
Still according to the invention, said sheets are realised as a continuous snap out, provided with lateral dragging bands, said grasping portion of the silicone band being coupled by weakening lines with the band of the following sheet.
Always according to the invention, said silicone band is larger than said glue or both sides adhesive tape strip, and can be folded outwardly during the bonding, said portion of the silicone band larger than the glue or both sides adhesive tape strip being the grasping portion.
In a preferred embodiment of the sheet according to the invention, to make its binding, it is superimposed to other sheets to be bound, being them prepared or not according to the invention, and thus the different projecting grasping portion are grasped and drawn at the same time to uncover the various glue or both sides adhesive tape strips.
The present invention further provides a device for packaging and binding sheets, providing at least two 90xc2x0 projecting sides upon which resting the sheets to be bound.
Preferably, said device provides a silicone zone in correspondence of the glue or both sides adhesive tape strip of the sheets to avoid that a sheet attaches to the same device during the binding.
It is furthermore within the scope of the present invention an adhesive band to bind loose sheets comprising a silicone material support, having a substantially elongated shape, slightly attachable by the glue, alternatively providing on one side portions provided with cold activated glue and shorter portions without glue.
Preferably, according to the invention, said band is continuous, at the end of each section the support providing a cut facilitation or breaking lines and/or an optical or mechanical signal to indicate the cutting point to suitable apparatuses to automatically apply it on sheets.
The function of portions without glue is that of being out of the sheet to provide the opportunity of an easy removal of the silicone support which after the application of the glue on the sheet has the function of protecting from eventual gluing not wished before the binding.
Preferably, according to the invention, said band is wound, the outer surface of the support band being preferably refactory to the glue.
Alternatively, according to the invention, said support can provide, instead of the glue portions, both sides adhesive portions, i.e. a second support comprised of any suitable material providing glue on both sides, one of which is destined to adhere to the sheet to be bound, the second one being destined to adhere to the sheet that during the binding will be coupled to the sheet providing the band.
Always according to the invention, said band can be applied on both sides of a sheet.
Furthermore according to the invention, said band can be applied manually, or by a suitable device, provided along the path within the printer.